


Niepamięć

by Ginny_N



Series: róż-purpura-błękit [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor forgets stuff, F/F, Gen, queer
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_N/pseuds/Ginny_N





	Niepamięć

W ciemności dostrzega ledwie zakrzywienie komnaty, w której go zamknięto. Ciemność zdaje się pochłaniać nie tylko światło, ale i dźwięk. I jego wspomnienia. Znowu, myśli z irytacją, tego jednego pewien. Już wcześniej zapominał, od niepamięci się zaczął. Tak jak teraz, przebudzony…  
– Doktorze – głos, gdzieś z góry wcina się w jego myśli. – Zostałeś sprowadzony przed Wysoką Radę Gallifrey, by odpowiedzieć za swoją zbrodnię.  
Doktor, tak, tak ma na imię, myśli, wsłuchując się w chłodny i skądś znajomy głos. Ale dlaczego: Doktor?  
– Zgodnie z kodeksem Władców Czasu, nie wolno dokonywać interwencji w przebieg strumienia czasu. Każdy dyplomowany Władca Czasu jest świadom tego prawa i kary za jego złamanie. Ponieważ jednak w tym wypadku zachodzą dodatkowe okoliczności Wysoka Rada uznała za stosowne wysłuchać wyjaśnień oskarżonego.  
– Wysłuchać, tak, oczywiście – Doktor próbuje się skupić, ale zalewająca wszystko ciemność zbyt go rozprasza. Sięga po śrubokręt, ale w wewnętrznej kieszeni odnajduje tylko pustkę. – Tak, chwileczkę. Tylko chciałbym móc zobaczyć, do kogo mówię – próbuje grać na zwłokę, ale bez wielkiej nadziei.  
– Ślepy sąd zawsze odbywa się w ciemności – sarka inny głos, dobywający się z lewej strony poprzednio mówiącej osoby. – Każdy dyplomowany Władca Czasu o tym wie.  
Każdy wie? pyta Doktor, ale tylko w swojej własnej głowie. Więc dlaczego ja nie wiem? Dlaczego nie pamiętam? Dlaczego to wszystko wydaje się nie takie jak powinno być?

*

TARDIS drży lekko, spokojnie, zupełnie jakby nic się nie stało. Ale Liv czuje, tak jak nauczyła się wyczuwać to drżenie, że czegoś brakuje. Tylko czego? Półsennie próbuje się skupić, ale senność wciąga ją głębiej. Odruchowo obraca się na bok i zasypia znów przed sobą mając spokojną we śnie twarz Helen.

– Zatrzymaliśmy się? – pyta Helen zupełnie nagle.  
Liv wsłuchuje się w TARDIS i kręci głową. Tutaj, w poza główną konsolą statek jest cichy i spokojny, ale po tych wszystkich latach, różnica między TARDIS w ruchu i TARDIS zaparkowaną, jest dla niej oczywista. Jednak znów odczuwa ten brak. Nie. Nie „znów”. Wciąż. Zasnęła wczoraj, ale ta nieobecność towarzyszyła jej także we śnie.  
– Liv? – ponagla Helen.  
– Lecimy. Dlaczego?  
– Czuję jakby coś było inaczej – w jej głosie wybrzmiewa niepewność.  
– Tak. Ja też – przyznaje Liv. – Chodźmy po Doktora.  
– Myślisz, że on będzie wiedział, o co chodzi? – niepewność przechodzi w powątpiewanie.  
– Pewnie nie – przyznaje Liv i nerwowo chwyta dłoń Helen. – Ale nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić.

Pokój z konsolą jest pusty. Główna kolumna unosi się w górę i w dół, zalewając pomieszczenie ciepłym, kojącym blaskiem. Światełka kontrolne błyskają uspokajająco, tak jakby sama TARDIS chciała powiedzieć „wszystko w porządku”. I „lecimy w odpowiednie miejsce i odpowiedni czas”. Żadna z nich jej jednak w tym momencie nie ufa.  
– Doktorze?! – woła Liv, tak jakby Władca Czasu miał wyjść, z któregoś z korytarzy.  
– Doktorze? – powtarza za nią Helen.  
W szumie TARDIS, cisza.  
– Wyszedł? – pyta Helen.  
– I zostawił nas same, a ona odleciała? – odpowiada pytaniem Liv. – Robił już takie rzeczy.  
Spoglądają po sobie, niepewne co zrobić. Zaufać przeczuciu, że jego tu nie ma? Czy…  
– Powinnyśmy przeszukać TARDIS – uznaje Helen. – W końcu obiecał, że już nie będzie nas zostawiał.  
– To duży statek – mruczy Liv.  
– Ale nie musimy po nim chodzić po omacku – przypomina Helen, podchodząc do konsoli. – Na pewno jest sposób, żeby to ona go dla nas znalazła.  
– Żywa mapa – stwierdza Liv.  
Sama nigdy takiej nie widziała, technologię wprowadzono na Nixyce VII krótko przed inwazją Daleków i zwyczajnie nie miała okazji z niej skorzystać. Ale jest pewna, że TARDIS powinna posiadać coś podobnego.  
– Pokazuje zmiany terenu, który przemieszcza się gwałtownie i przebywające w nim istoty żywe – wyjaśnia, żeby Helen wiedziała czego szukać.  
– Jak mapa Huncwotów, w Harrym Potterze – domyśla się Helen, której Doktor ostatnio podsunął cykl o młodym czarodzieju.  
– Dokładnie – przytakuje Liv i stara się nie dać po sobie poznać, że tak naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, o czym mówi Helen.

*

– Co oskarżony ma do powiedzenia w swojej obronie? – głos tym razem brzmi mniej znajomo, jak coś z przyszłości, coś, co dopiero się wydarzy.  
Ciemność oślepia, utrudniając Doktorowi skupienie. W obronie, dźwięczy pogłos. Jest nieodpowiedni. Tylko dlaczego?  
– Oskarżony, bardzo chciałby wiedzieć, o co konkretnie się go oskarża – stwierdza donośnie, stanowczo. – Jak inaczej mogę się obronić. Skoro wymazaliście mi wspomnienia? – prawie krzyczy.  
Z tym ostatnim strzela na ślepo, ale przedłużające się milczenie podpowiada mu, że strzela celnie.  
– Wspomnienia oskarżonego zostały skonfiskowane, w ramach kary prewencyjnej – odzywa się wreszcie ten sam głos. Chłodny, obojętny. – Tak stanowi prawo Gallifrey.  
Doktor jednak wyłapuje szept z boku. Szept, któremu prawie udaje się nadać imię.  
– On ma jednak rację – mruczy głos i Doktor chwyta się tej drobnej sugestii niezgody.  
– Odmawiam jakiejkolwiek obrony, dopóki nie zostaną mi zwrócone wspomnienia! – żąda, zanim głos właściwy zdąży skomentować uwagę.  
– Oskarżonemu zostały już odczytane zarzuty – sarka ciemność. – Ingerencja w strumień czasu. Przywrócenie do życia. Wpłynięcie na przyszłą reinkarnację siebie samej – wylicza ostro.  
Głos jest stanowczy i pewien swego. A jednak… Tego powinno być więcej, myśli Doktor. Dużo więcej.  
– Co „więcej”? – pyta głos zniecierpliwiony, zupełnie jakby to nie była tylko myśl, a jego pytanie i Doktorowe „więcej” znów odzywają się pogłosem.  
– Jest za duża na pogłos! – woła Doktor, zły na siebie, że tyle mu zajęło odkrycie czegoś tak prostego. I że nadal nie potrafi wyciągnąć z tego wniosków, że coś mu mimo wszystko nadal umyka. Zupełnie jakby musiał wydzierać każdą konkluzję z ciemności zalepiającej nie tylko jego oczy, ale i umysł.  
Sala szumi, niespokojnymi, poirytowanymi głosami. A każdy z nich nieznajomo znajomy. Zupełnie jakby zostały przepuszczone przez pordzewiałą rurę i ta rdza do nich przylgnęła wypotwarzając je do prawie nierozpoznawalności.  
– Oskarżony będzie odzywał się tylko, by odnieść się do sprawy! – przekrzykuje szepty główny głos. – Inaczej oskarżonemu głos zostanie odebrany! – W tym zdaniu czai się groźba ostateczności, której wie, że powinien się obawiać.  
Ale nie, nie boi się. Jest w tym głosie coś zbyt nauczycielskiego. Zupełnie jak w Akademii, myśli z ironią.

*

– Grace? – Liv jest zdumiona tym, kogo wskazuje im TARDIS. – Co Grace ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego?  
– Może Doktor jest razem z nią? – pyta Helen, bez wielkiego przekonania.  
Odstawiły ją przecież razem z Doktorem do jej własnej linii czasu. Do przyszłej Doktor.  
– Nie, niemożliwe – odpowiada sobie Helen, zanim Liv zdąży wyrazić własne zdanie. – TARDIS na pewno zareagowałaby na to.  
Liv wzrusza ramionami, ale nie kłóci się. Zamiast tego wprowadza w konsolę zapytanie o to, czy Doktor jest właśnie z Grace. Na wszelki wypadek.  
– Tak czy inaczej, to wskazówka – mówi Helen. – I możliwe, że właśnie ugryzła Doktora w… w siedzenie.  
– Mam nadzieję, że jednak nie – mruczy Liv. – W końcu jeśli ci jego Władcy Czasu mieliby się przyczepiać, do każdej większej ingerencji w czyjeś prywatne życie, już dawno skonfiskowaliby mu TARDIS. – Nie, żeby już tego nie próbowali, dodaje w myślach. Ale jednak, dotyczyło to większych spraw. – Tylko komu innemu miałoby to się nie podobać?

„Zbrodnia” wyświetlają ekrany konsoli. Napis miga purpurowo, a TARDIS szarpie gwałtownie, wywracając je na podłogę.  
– Cholera – stwierdza Liv, siadając. – Helen, nic ci nie jest? Helen!  
Z drugiej strony dobiega jęk.  
– Helen! – Liv podnosi się z trudem, ale TARDIS dygocze zbyt mocno, by mogła utrzymać równowagę.  
Ostatecznie dopełza do Helen na czworakach.  
– Helen – powtarza miękko, gdy wzrok drugiej kobiety błądzi po suficie.  
Niewielka rana na skroni zdaje się nie być poważna, a szybkie badanie potwierdza to pierwsze przeczucie, ale Liv i tak się niepokoi. Obrażenia głowy bywają podstępne. Powinna pójść po medskaner. Upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku.  
– Zbrodnia – mruczy ni to do siebie, ni to do statku, zostawiwszy Helen w bezpiecznej pozycji. – Czyja zbrodnia? Doktora? Tutaj? Czy to jego ktoś porwał?

– Liv? – Helen rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, teraz już spokojnym, jeśli nie liczyć wciąż rozmigotanych purpurą ekranów przy konsoli.  
– Wszystko w porządku – uspokaja Liv, wpatrzona w odczyt medskanera. – Rozbiłaś sobie lekko głowę, ale to nic poważnego.  
– Au – jęczy Helen, gdy przy kiwnięciu odzywa się pulsujący ból.  
– To wkrótce powinno minąć – mówi Liv pewnym głosem, któremu Helen wierzy bez zastrzeżeń. – Chodź – dodaje, podając jej rękę.  
– Dokąd idziemy? – Helen kręci się lekko w głowie i musi oprzeć się na Liv, żeby nie upaść.  
– TARDIS zdaje się jednocześnie próbować dokądś polecieć i odlecieć stamtąd jak najdalej. Zdaje się, że to miejsce jest w jej własnym wnętrzu. I ostatnio był tam Doktor. Sprawdziłam, jak już się uspokoiło, a medskaner robił swoje – wyjaśnia rzeczowo nawet jeśli odrobinę sarkastycznie Liv. – Znalazłam też przenośną żywą mapę – dodaje, pokazując Helen nadgarstek, opleciony sporym, nieporęcznym przyrządem z niedużym ekranem. – To niedaleko.

*

Tym razem pomieszczenie zalane jest światłem, a ściany rozpływają się w nim, niczym w rozświetlonej gęstej mgle.  
– Doktorze – odzywa się naglący szept przy jego uchu. – Doktorze, musisz stąd wyjść.  
– Gdzie jest „tutaj”? – pyta Doktor zniecierpliwiony, ale, choć jest pewny, że mówiąca osoba nie odeszła, głos milczy.  
Jest też pewny, że zaczyna sobie przypominać. Zaczyna znów wiedzieć rzeczy, ale bez kontekstu tego, czego nie wiedział wcześniej. Zupełnie jakby pustka w jego głowie znikała stopniowo, powoli odkrywając swoją zawartość.  
– Przecież wiesz – mówi głos, niespodziewanie.  
Ten jeden – i tego też jest pewien – nieznajomy.  
– Nie masz dużo czasu – dodaje i tym razem znika całkiem.

*

Pokój, do którego prowadzi je mapa jest, jak na możliwości TARDIS, nieduży. Wystarczy kilka kroków, by przejść go w obie strony.  
Głęboki błękit ciemności, rozświetla pulsującym leniwie blaskiem coś, czego żadna z nich nie potrafi nazwać: ni to organizm, ni to machina.  
– Wygląda jak drzewo – szepcze Helen, zaintrygowana.  
Z podwieszonymi pośród kabli konarów świetlistymi kulam owoców faktycznie przypomina trochę drzewo. Zarazem jednak zdecydowanie nim nie jest.  
– Nie jestem pewna, czy powinnyśmy wchodzić do środka – mówi Liv, również cicho, jakby coś w całym tym pokoju emanowało sacrum.  
– Tak, ale musimy sprawdzić, czy Doktor nie leży po drugiej stronie – zauważa Helen. – Nie możemy tak po prostu odejść. Poza tym…  
– Poza tym, gdyby to on miał wejść w miejsce, o którym nic nie wie, na pewno by to zrobił – kończy Liv, z mieszaniną podziwu i ironii.  
Wchodzą więc do pokoju i ostrożnie, starając się nie dotykać centralnego niedrzewa obchodzą je dookoła.  
– Doktor? – Spoglądają po sobie i znów na stojącą obok konstruktu sylwetkę.  
Doktor jest półprzejrzysty, jak duch, z rękoma uniesionymi do jednej ze świetlistych kul i jarzy się tą samą purpurą, którą wyświetlała na swoich monitorach TARDIS.  
– Doktorze? – próbuje jeszcze raz Liv, ale sylwetka w żaden sposób nie reaguje.  
– I co teraz?  
– Teraz – wzdycha Liv – musimy odkryć, kto to zrobił.

*

Zdaje mu się, że mgła powoli się rozpływa. Że wraz z odejściem tego głosu – jedynego, który stoi po jego stronie – wraca ciemność sądu, z którego nie będzie innych wyjść niż złe.  
– Nie – stwierdza głośno, ale zanim zdąży podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzję, w jego umyśle pojawia się obraz ciemnoskórej kobiety w ciepłym swetrze. Pamiętaj o Grace nie mówi głos, którego już tu nie ma.

*

– Proklamacja Cieni! – woła Liv, w nagłym przebłysku jasności.  
– Co to takiego?  
– Kosmiczny wymiar sprawiedliwości. Skoro TARDIS twierdzi, że doszło do zbrodni, a my zakładamy, że chodzi o porwanie Doktora… ?  
Helen kiwa głową; przykucnięta podnosi śrubokręt soniczny z podłogi.  
– To powinny być wystarczające podstawy, do tego, żeby zwrócić się do Proklamacji Cieni – kończy Liv. – Chodź, musimy zmienić kurs TARDIS.  
Helen jednak ogląda się na Doktora.  
– Nie wiem, czy to dobre, zostawiać go tu samego – mówi z wahaniem. – Zwłaszcza, że on sam nie może skorzystać z tego – dodaje wskazując na trzymany śrubokręt.  
Liv także się ogląda. Próbuje ocenić na ile prawdopodobne jest, że Doktor zniknie, jeśli zostawią go na tych kilka chwil, ale nie udaje jej się dojść do żadnych wniosków. Ostatecznie nie wie nawet, kto go porwał – jeśli to faktycznie jest porwanie. Wolałaby nie prowadzić TARDIS sama, zwłaszcza, gdy ta może być w trudnym do kooperacji trybie, ale…  
– Ty z nim zostań – decyduje. – To zajmie tylko chwilę.

*

Wizgu zaciąganych hamulców TARDIS nie można pomylić z niczym innym. A już zwłaszcza tej TARDIS. Mówią, że ten dźwięk przynosi nadzieję, ale w Architektce Cienia niesie tylko i wyłącznie irytację.  
– Doktorze, nie potrzeba nam w tej chwili żadnej pomocy z twojej strony! – warczy, gdy z budki wybiega blondynka w medycznej kurtce.  
– Jestem Liv. Liv Chenka – ignoruje ten wybuch kobieta. – Doktor… Myślimy, że on został porwany.  
– Ach. Jedna z jego towarzyszek – domyśla się Architektka, już spokojniej. – Porwany przez kogo? – dodaje, bo nawet mimo chwilowego zaskoczenia, jest profesjonalna.  
Liv przygląda się jej ze zdumieniem.  
– To wy powinniście nam to powiedzieć. Po to przyleciałyśmy. Ja i Helen – dodaje, przypominając sobie, że w kosmosie istnieją osoby, które używają liczby mnogiej by mówić o swojej jedności. – Helen jest z nim w środku. Przeprowadźcie śledztwo i odkryjcie gdzie jest.  
– W środku? – pyta Architektka, ignorując ostatnie zdanie.  
To pytanie nie o logikę stwierdzenia kobiety, a prośba dokładniejsze wyjaśnienie. Ostatecznie Architektka doskonale wie, że istnieją sposoby ekstrahowania, pozostawiające na miejscu różnego rodzaju skorupy porwanych.  
– Najlepiej będzie jeśli pani pokażę – uznaje Liv. – I wyjaśnię w środku.

Helen zerka co i rusz w kierunku wejścia do pomieszczenia. TARDIS przez chwilę szumi głośniej i nawet lekko wibruje – Helen nie jest pewna czy to dlatego, że Liv trudno jest nią sterować, czy też statek w ten sposób jej pomaga. Znów odrywa wzrok od Doktora, choć czuje, że nie powinna. Że nawet przez tak krótkie odwrócenie spojrzenia może jej coś umknąć. Albo, że Doktor zniknie całkiem, gdy nie będzie patrzyła.  
W końcu jednak z korytarza dobiegają kroki i dwa głosy. Liv i ktoś jeszcze, komu Liv opowiada o początku ich dnia.  
– Helen, wszystko w porządku? – Liv zwraca się do niej od drzwi.  
– Nic się nie zmieniło, jeśli o to pytasz – odpowiada Helen spokojnie. – Ale to nie znaczy, że jest w porządku.  
Liv kiwa głową, zapominając, że Helen nie zobaczy jej zza niedrzewa, jeśli do niej nie podejdzie.  
– Przepraszam. Tak, o to mi chodziło – mówi, podchodząc do i kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Helen. – To jest Architektka Cieni – przedstawia obcą, bardzo białą kobietę, o czerwonych oczach.

– Tak, możemy potwierdzić porwanie – mówi w końcu Architektka.  
Mija kilka godzin, zanim jest na tyle pewna, by oznajmić głośno ten wniosek. Kilka godzin, w trakcie których inni – w większości tak samo bladoskórzy i czerwonoocy, ale nie tylko – kosmici przeprowadzają na cieniu Doktora długie badania i skany, których ani Helen, ani Liv nie są w stanie zrozumieć.  
– Kto go porwał? – pyta Helen, ale na to Architektka nie ma odpowiedzi.  
– Może zająć nam kilka dni, zanim do tego dojdziemy – przyznaje niechętnie i dość wyniośle. – A zanim tego nie zrobimy, nie możemy mieć pewności, jaką metodę ekstrakcji obrać.  
– Kilka dni – prycha Liv, która już sobie wyobraża rozchodzących się po całej TARDIS pracowników Proklamacji.  
Doktor nie będzie zadowolony jeśli do tego dopuszczą. Właściwie już nawet z tego, że musiały pozwolić im wejść do tego jednego pomieszczenia nie będzie zachwycony. Na szczęście choć obcy spoglądają z ciekawością na zajmujące pomieszczenie niedrzewo, nie próbują niczego z nim zrobić. Skupiają się tylko na Doktorze, wyraźnie przekonani, że samo pomieszczenie nie miało żadnego udziału w całej tej sytuacji.  
– Co to znaczy? – pyta jednocześnie Helen.  
– Jest kilkanaście ras, które w podobny sposób porywają swoje ofiary – odzywa się jeden z techników, którego płci żadna z nich nie jest w stanie określić, wskazując na odczyt swojego skanera. – Mieszają im w umysłach, wciągają w serie halucynacji albo koszmarów, ale efekty się różnią. Jeśli to Zenorianie, nie możemy próbować niczego przypomnieć ofierze, zanim nie wróci do powłoki. Jeśli to Anradzi, musimy przypomnieć jej wszystko, bo tylko tak, będzie mogła wrócić. Kroldowie stosują mieszaną taktykę i ekstrakcja to jak rzut monetą. I tak dalej. Ramy czasowe też się różną: od kilkunastu godzin, do kilku tygodni. Zależy czym konkretnie porywający się żywi. Albo czy jest tylko jednym organizmem, czy wieloma, czy…  
– Przede wszystkim musimy wiedzieć, czy możemy ekstrahować Doktora do jego powłoki, czy musimy polecieć tam, dokąd został porwany – wcina się w słowo swojemu podwładnemu Architektka. – Reszta to szczegóły, którymi nie musimy nękać jego towarzyszek, Kll!r.  
Liv zamierza zaprotestować, ale tym razem to Helen kładzie jej dłoń na ramieniu, w uspokajającym geście. To nie jest teraz istotne.  
– Doktor nam wszystko opowie – mówi cicho, a Liv powoli kiwa głową.

*

Ciemność napływa z powrotem, ale teraz jest w niej coś innego. Doktor wie, że mógłby ją powstrzymać. Że w każdej chwili może odejść, a poczucie zamknięcia i konieczności całej tej farsy procesu jest złudzeniem.  
– Oskarżony wysłucha teraz wyroku – odzywa się donośnie trzeci znajomy głos, ale Doktor potrząsa głową.  
– Nie – zaprzecza stanowczo.  
Nie jest pewien ile czasu minęło pomiędzy kolejnymi etapami tego nieprocesu, ale to nie powinno tak działać. Nie, gdyby było naprawdę.  
– Nie? – głos jest równie oburzony, co zdziwiony.  
Zupełnie jakby Doktor nie powinien być w stanie nawet pomyśleć o proteście. Zanim jednak głos zdąży jakkolwiek zareagować, Doktor już skacze w górę, w jego kierunku. Dłonie chwytają krawędzi podestu, która powinna być o wiele dalej.  
– Oskarżony pozostanie na swoim miejscu! – krzyczy głos, a pozostałe szepty powtarzają jego słowa, cicho ale mocno, aż głowę Doktora przeszywa nieznośny ból.  
– Nie! – powtarza Doktor wściekle, wbrew napływającemu falami bólowi wciąż wspinając się ku głosom, raz bliższym raz dalszym.  
Ostatecznie, w najgorszym wypadku po prostu zregeneruje. Brnie przez gęstą ciemność, spod której prześwitują drobiny pamięci. Czuje, że sąd nie jest zadowolony i wkrótce wszystko może obrócić się o wiele bardziej przeciwko niemu.  
– Kim jesteś? – pyta przez zaciśnięte z bólu zęby, żeby zyskać na czasie. – No dalej. Pomyśl tylko. I tak nie uda mi się uciec, cokolwiek zrobię, więc dlaczego masz ukrywać swoją tożsamość? Tylko nie mów, że Wysoką Radą Gallifrey – dodaje wściekle. – Z tymi bzdurami możemy skończyć.  
To zdaje się dać głosom do myślenia. Ból lżeje odrobinę, na tyle, by Doktor mógł trochę bardziej skupić się na powracających wspomnieniach i spróbować wygrzebać z nich, coś co mu pomoże.  
– Nie – odzywa się głos z ciemności, a wraz z nim powraca ból, prawie fizycznie naciskając na umysł Doktora. – Nie uciekniesz nam – dodaje zwielokrotniony, już-znów nieludzki, jakby jednak – wbrew własnym słowom – zrzucał mającą uspokajać Doktora maskę. – Umrzesz tutaj, a my się tobą pożywimy.

*

Architektka podrywa gwałtownie głowę, ogląda się na Liv i Helen.  
– Jest bliżej – mówi, zaalarmowanym tonem. – Za szybko, za blisko – dodaje, widząc ich pytające spojrzenia.  
Poza dwoma technikami, zostały w TARDIS same i to zdaje się dodawać słowom Architektki ciężaru. W tym momencie Liv i Helen zdaje się, że odesłanie pozostałych techników, kiedy już ustalono, kto porwał Doktora, nie było dobrym pomysłem. Choć część z nich ma nadzorować sytuację z Proklamacji, a Architektka naciskała, żeby one także poszły z nimi, żadna nie dała się do tego przekonać.  
– Ufasz mu? – szepcze Helen do Liv, ściskając jej dłoń.  
Liv kręci głową, ni to tak, ni to nie, i oddaje uścisk.  
– To znaczy, że wraca sam – domyśla się.  
Głupi, uparty Doktor, myśli, rozważając, co powinny teraz zrobić. Architektka wyraźnie dała im znać, że nie będą w stanie niczego zrobić, jeśli chodzi o technologię Proklamacji Cienia, którą ma zostać przywrócony, ale… Tak, to się może udać.  
– Chodź – mówi do Helen, kolejny już raz tego dnia i odwraca się, by wyjść z pomieszczenia.  
– Co… Nie, nie wo… – próbuje protestować Architektka, ale ani Liv, ani Helen jej nie słuchają.  
– Co zamierzasz zrobić? – pyta Helen, gdy biegną korytarzami TARDIS.  
– Najprostszą możliwą rzecz – odpowiada Liv, prawie się śmiejąc. – Odwrócimy polaryzację przepływu neutronowego.

*

Najpierw Doktor próbuje skakać po różnych wspomnieniach, ale to nie na wiele się zdaje. Nie potrafi zakotwiczyć się w żadnym z nich, choć z każdą chwilą jest ich coraz więcej, punktujących bólem jego próby. Te drobiny są niczym nieznośna wysypka jasności, w ciemnym umyśle. Niektóre udaje mu się przez wciąż obecny ból połączyć w większe konstelacje, ale i tak nie potrafi zrozumieć ich sensu.  
– I po co się tak męczyć – szydzi głos jakby zrobiony z rdzy. Zarazem głośny i cichy; pochodzący z jednego gardła i z wielu.  
Bolą też zdarte prawie do krwi palce, wpijające się w ścianę podium. Doktor wie, że jest niewysoka, a jednak wspina się na nią bardzo długo, a końca tej wspinaczki nie widać. Każde przesunięcie po gładkiej powierzchni odzywa się jeszcze większym bólem głowy, zupełnie jakby to tam… Głupi! Oczywiście, że tak! Tylko jak…  
– Grace – odzywa się w jego umyśle nieznajomy głos ze światła. – Skup się, Doktorze.

*

– Ale jak odwrócimy tę polaryzację? – pyta Helen, gdy docierają do konsoli. – Wiem, że mamy jego śrubokręt i…  
Liv przykłada palec do ust. Hm. Zasada oczywiście jest prosta dla każdego, kto zna podstawy fizyki i widział jak robi to Doktor. No, dla każdego z jej wieku, niekoniecznie dla każdego ze stulecia Helen. Chociaż, jeśli ma być sprawiedliwa, Helen też powinno się udać, gdyby spróbowała. W każdym razie w teorii wie co zrobić. W praktyce…  
– Musimy o coś zakotwiczyć cały proces. O coś, w umyśle Doktora – dodaje, gdy Helen rzuca jej pytająco-zniecierpliwione spojrzenie. – Coś, co mocno z nim oddziała.  
– Grace – mówi Helen, wskazując na wciąż widoczne na ekranach TARDIS imię.  
Mniejsze, pod purpurowym napisem informującym o porwaniu Doktora, ale tak, wciąż obecne.  
– Jesteś pewna?  
Helen kręci głową. Nie, nie jest pewna. Ale czegoś muszą przecież spróbować.  
– No dobrze – uznaje Liv, podchodząc do konsoli. – Skorzystamy z kanału otworzonego przez Proklamację Cienia. Tak będzie łatwiej.

*

– Grace? – pyta Doktor głośno, nie przejmując się bardzo bliskim teraz głosem potwora, a obrazy rozsadzają jego czaszkę potwornym bólem.  
Zupełnie jakby wypowiedziane na głos imię było kluczem do całej jego pamięci.  
– Boli, boli, tak, dobrze, już wkrótce – głosy są wyraźnie podekscytowane, a choć Doktor nie jest w stanie niczego zobaczyć, w jego umyśle pojawia się wrażenie wielu drobnych, czarnych i bogato uzębionych, złośliwych stworzeń. – Jeszcze trochę, boli, boli, nie uciekniesz, nie.  
– Liv. Helen – przez ból przebija się wspomnienie sprzed kilkunastu godzin.  
Doktorze, zdaje mu się, że słyszy z bardzo daleka dwugłos… Nie. Trójgłos, który złożony w jeden nieznajomy ton jest głosem ze świetlnej mgły. Doktorze, wracaj, mówi otwierając mu ścieżkę, której jeszcze chwilę wcześniej tam nie było. W jego głowie, zanim przypomni sobie zbyt wiele, rodzi się najprostszy z prostych, plan.

*

– Wraca zdecydowanie za szybko – niepokoi się Kll!r, gdy cień Doktora nabiera barw. – A zespół zewnętrzny pisze, że nie mogą tego odwrócić.  
– Zupełnie jakby coś ich blokowało – dodaje druga techniczka.  
Architektka tupie nogą z niecierpliwością. Co powinna zrobić? Pozwolić sprawom płynąć swoim torem i nigdy już nie dawać się wciągnąć w problemy Doktora? Czy w ogóle może jeszcze interweniować?  
– Bezmyślne dziewuchy! – sarka z irytacją. – Zosta… – Zanim jednak zdąży dokończyć Liv i Helen wpadają do pomieszczenia.  
– Wraca?  
– Udało się?  
Pytają jednocześnie, ale nie potrzebują odpowiedzi, bo postać Doktora porusza się dokładnie w tym momencie. Drga lekko, a jego oczy biegają we wszystkie strony zupełnie jakby spał.  
– Doktorze! – podbiegają obie, za nic sobie mając ostrzeżenie Architektki, że mogą mu tylko zaszkodzić.  
– Jeszcze nie – mówi powoli techniczka znów skupiona na swoim skanerze. – To wciąż zajmie kilka minut, cokolwiek zrobiłyście.

*

Wraca. Wie, że nie ma wiele czasu, ale wie też, że ma go dość. Dzięki Liv i Helen. Krok za krokiem zbliża się do własnego ciała, powłoki, z której wyrwali go Kroldowie. Małe, paskudne istoty, które mogłyby spokojnie wyżywić się zasobami własnej planety, ale to im nigdy nie wystarczało.  
– Doktorze! – woła głos, teraz wyraźnie rozdzielony na trzy osobne pasma. – Doktorze! – przyzywa go z mieszaniną nadziei i obawy.  
– Liv! Helen! – woła. Nie nazywa tego trzeciego głosu, choć doskonale wie do kogo należy. Nie byłoby bezpieczne, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że ona też tu jest. Choć to z niej go wyrwali, nie powinni nawet podejrzewać, że mogą sięgnąć do niej samej. – Liv! Helen! – woła, by ukryć przed Kroldami te myśli.  
Oni jednak są zbyt skupieni na jego cierpieniu, zbyt podekscytowani jego niechybną śmiercią, by cokolwiek zauważyć. Nie są już nawet w stanie budować złożonych zdań, więc i ona jest bezpieczna, jeśli tylko nie ogłosi jej całemu ich światu. A tego nie zamierza robić.  
– Nie odejdziesz, nie, boli, tak, tak, jeszcze trochę, tak, jesteś nasz. Nie odejdziesz.  
Jeszcze krok w górę. Dwa. Jeszcze jedno przesunięcie rąk, po otwartej przez nie ścieżce. Światło. I wściekły krzyk setek, a może tysięcy Kroldów. Władcą Czasu żywiliby się przez tygodnie. Ale nie. Niedoczekanie ich.  
– Doktorze! – woła Liv, a dwie pary rąk oplatają go w ciasnym uścisku.  
– No już, już! Wszystko w porządku! – woła, choć poddaje się temu uściskowi z radością.  
– Nie jestem pewna, czy wszystko w porządku – wcina się w jego słowa suchy głos Architektki Cieni.  
No tak, mógł się domyślić, że tak stabilnego tunelu nie otworzyła sama TARDIS. Zdolna z niej dziewczyna, ale Kroldowie są niezwykle twórczy w swoim procesie.  
– Wciąż jesteś z nimi połączony – dodaje, wskazując na fakt, że Doktor w pulsującym rytmie to przygasa do lekkiej półprzejrzystości, to wraca do pełnej solidnej formy.  
– Ach, tak. To mi będzie jeszcze przez chwilę potrzebne – stwierdza, gdy Liv i Helen odsuwają się, by przyjrzeć mu się dokładniej. – Liv, Helen, pomożecie mi. Architektko, dziękuję za wszystko, ale nie będę was już potrzebował.  
– Jak sobie życzysz – odpowiada Architektka, patrząc mu długo w oczy. – Kll!r, Adanio, zbierzcie sprzęt i wracajcie na swoje posterunki – nakazuje swoim pracownikom, zanim sama opuści pomieszczenie.

Doktor odczekuje aż technicy Proklamacji wyjdą z TARDIS, cały czas bacznie ich obserwując. Oboje jednak w ogóle nie zwracają uwagi na wypełniające pokój niedrzewo.  
– Widocznie praca w Proklamacji jest dla nich ważniejsza, niż cokolwiek mogliby odkryć na TARDIS – stwierdza Liv, gdy zostają już sami, a Doktor pozwala się jej przebadać. – Nie, nie ma mowy o kończeniu czegokolwiek, zanim nie upewnię się, że nam tu nie padniesz w pół słowa! – protestuje ostro i to, w tym momencie, wystarcza.  
– Co to w ogóle było za pomieszczenie? – pyta Helen.  
– Jedno z serc TARDIS – odpowiada Doktor. – Jej kolebka. Buduje tam swoje mechanizmy i pokoje. Mówiłem wam, że jest żywa.  
– No dobrze – przerywa Liv, zanim Doktor się rozkręci. – Ale co się stało? I co musisz jeszcze zrobić?  
– Prawda! Zupełnie zapomniałem. – Doktor podskakuje na nogi i podbiega do konsoli. – To byli Kroldowie, i musimy ich zamknąć w ich mikroświecie.  
– Zdefiniuj „musimy” – mówi Liv podejrzliwie. – Architektka mówiła, że oni po prostu tak się żywią – dodaje, gdy Doktor rzuca jej błagalne spojrzenie. – Że to cykl natury.  
– Błąd – odpowiada ostro Doktor. – Oni wcale nie muszą się tak żywić. I skoro doszło do zbrodni – dodaje, wskazując na blednący powoli napis – to potrzeba też kary. A moja jest miłosierna.  
– Miłosierna? – pyta Helen.  
– Mógłbym ich spopielić – wyjaśnia Doktor. – TARDIS ma dość energii, żeby to zrobić, skoro kanał wciąż jest otwarty. Mistrz by tak zrobił – dodaje cicho, tak że ani Liv, ani Helen zdają się nie słyszeć tego ostatniego zdania. – A ja tylko chcę odciąć ich od naszego świata. Od jakiegokolwiek świata. Z wszystkimi zasobami ich planety, które wystarczą im do prosperowania.  
– No dobrze, to co mamy zrobić?

*

Gdzieś we wszechświecie wiruje nieduża planeta. Pośród jej ciemności żyją małe, złośliwe stworzonka o ostrych zębach i skłonności do okrucieństwa. Oglądana z daleka wygląda przepięknie i być może równie piękna byłaby oglądana z powierzchni. Gdyby tylko pominąć jej mieszkańców. Gdyby tylko… Pyk. Przez chwilę w miejscu, gdzie była błyszczy malutka kropka jasności. Blizna, w miejscu, które jeszcze chwilę temu mapy wszechświata opisywały jako Niepamięć. A potem, nawet po bliźnie nie pozostaje najmniejszy ślad.


End file.
